Celebstagram
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Ch. 2: Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob. "Yang, kamu engga ngerasa aneh?" "Selama ada aku, engga bakal ada orang yang berani ngikutin atau gangguin kamu, sayang." Produce101, BL, BALA ALERT
1. Ch 1 Pt 1

_Baejin just sent you a photo_

Seorang lelaki berparas manis menekan bar notifikasi aplikasi chat miliknya, menatapi sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya.

 ** _Baejin_** : _Jihoon sayang_

 **Baejin** : _balas pesanku_ , please

Si lelaki manis - Park Jihoon mendecih, sebelum menutup aplikasi chatnya, dan melanjutkan aktifitas mengerjakan pr nya.

.

.

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Produce101 Fanfiction

.

.

Celebstagram: Love for Fame? (Part 1)

.

.

Characters: Produce 101; C9's Bae Jinyoung, Maroo's Park Jihoon, BRANDNEW's Lee Daehwi, etc.

.

Warning! Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline, _Probability of changing rate_

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi, and Produce 101 trainees belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

Di era modern ini, siapa yang tidak tau istilah selebstagram? Iya, orang-orang populer yang menjadi selebriti berkat sebuah jejaring sosial media bernama Instagram. Biasanya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbakat, cantik atau tampan, atau orang-orang kaya. Beberapa juga merupakan orang-orang yang pintar mencari sensasi.

"Kak Jihoon putus dengan Baejin ya?"

"Eh? Masa?"

"Kayaknya deh, soalnya semua foto-foto dia dengan Baejin dihapus."

"Aduuh, padahal aku nge-ship mereka banget."

"Iya kan? Kak Jihoon nya manis manja gitu, terus Jinyoung nya ganteng manis sweet gitu."

Telinga Jihoon terasa panas mendengar namanya dan Bae Jinyoung yang terus menerus disebut oleh manusia seantero sekolah.

"Katanya putus karena orang ketiga?"

"Serius? Siapa siapa?"

"Tau Lee Daehwi ga sih? Katanya dia tuh selingkuhannya Baejin."

"Lho tapi kan Daehwi itu pacarnya Muel?"

Sungguh, Park Jihoon tidak pernah meminta hidup yang seperti ini. Hidup seperti apa? Hidup sebagai seorang selebstagram. Dia membuat sebuah akun instagram untuk kesenangannya sendiri, dimana dia bisa memamerkan aktifitasnya sehari-hari, atau berbagi momen bersama kawan-kawannya. Tetapi, berkat wajahnya yang rupawan serta bakat menari dan menyanyinya, Jihoon tiba-tiba menjadi populer. Apalagi saat dia mulai masuk SMA. Bahkan sejak masa orientasi, banyak murid yang tertarik pada Jihoon.

"Eh, sstt- itu kak Jihoon!"

"Ya ampun, murung banget ya keliatannya..."

"Kasihan kak Jihoon, Baejin itu tega banget ya mentang-mentang ganteng."

Jihoon yang sudah cukup emosi, tak memperhatikan langkahnya, dan mengaduh pelan saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Beberapa murid di sekitarnya terkesiap, dan Jihoon menyadari sepasang lengan yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"Kak..."

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki tinggi yang barusan di tabraknya.

Bae Jinyoung.

"Maaf, aku engga lihat." Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Jinyoung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain, maka Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Jihoon, dan membawa senior merangkap kekasihnya itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Yakni lantai 4.

"Lepasin aku, Jinyoung." Jihoon menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jinyoung secara paksa.

Wajah manisnya menampakkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kak, aku tuh mau jelasin semalem, tapi kamu ngacangin aku."

Jinyoung mendekat, berusaha menggenggam tangan Jihoon lagi, tetapi seniornya yang lebih pendek itu beringsut mundur.

"Kalau kamu cowo sejati, kamu jelasin langsung dong! Pengecut lewat chat!"

Jihoon tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, tetapi emosinya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Jinyoung yang ingin menjelaskan bahwa dia bermaksud untuk menelpon semalam memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya, dan hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Benar. Aku minta maaf, kak."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, Park Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan sibuk memperhatikan semut yang berjalan di atas sepatunya, sementara Bae Jinyoung sibuk menatap sosok kekasihnya.

"Kalau engga ada yang mau diomongin, aku mau ke kelas."

Sebuah gelengan kepala dilakukan oleh Jinyoung, dan lelaki itu menyentuh dagu Jihoon, menaikannya secara lembut, dan menatap sepasang mata besar nan berbinar milik kekasihnya.

"Kak, aku kan udah bilang mau jelasin."

Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup. Pasalnya, tatapan Jinyoung begitu tajam dan raut wajahnya penuh dengan keseriusan.

 _Aduh, Jinyoung, kamu ganteng banget! Gimana nih..._

"Mukamu merah, kak." Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. "Aku engga ada apa-apa sama Daehwi."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Menahan sebuah senyuman dikarenakan senyum Jinyoung yang manis membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kemarin aku nginap karena di rumah lagi engga ada orang."

"Kok engga ke rumah aku aja, Bae?"

"Nanti aku kelewatan dong, Jihoon sayang." bisik Jinyoung, wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Jihoon. "Terus kamu jadi susah jalan selama seminggu?"

Tuh kan, Jinyoung yang macam ini nih yang bisa membuat tubuh Jihoon merinding, dan wajahnya memanas.

"Bae." Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher panjang Jinyoung. "Cium."

Sebuah senyuman tampak di wajah Jinyoung, dan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pink dan tebal milik Jihoon, sepasang lengannya telah melingkar manis di sekeliling pinggang Jihoon. Keduanya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut, sesekali terkikik bersama.

"Kak Jinyoung- _ie_!" sebuah suara mendayu-dayu yang familiar menyapa indera pendengaran keduanya, membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan pagutan manis mereka.

Seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan rambut hitam kelam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis kini telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Lagi sama kak Jihoon toh."

"Daehwi? Kenapa?" Jinyoung bertanya, satu lengannya masih melingkar protektif di pinggang Jihoon.

Lee Daehwi - si lelaki manis yang merupakan junior dari Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon, merogoh ke dalam sebuah paper bag yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan selembar kain berwarna gelap dari dalam paper bag itu.

Celana dalam?

"Lain kali kalau habis main, celana dalamnya jangan lupa dibawa pulang dong! Ini tuh kegeletak di kamarku, kak."

Bibir tebal Daehwi mengerucut manis, celana dalam itu masih terayun-ayun di depan wajah Bae Jinyoung yang terkejut. Begitupula dengan Jihoon yang kini tengah menatap celana dalam milik kekasihnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Kamarku jadi berantakan gara-gara kakak." Daehwi kembali melanjutkan. "Aku curiga jangan-jangan kakak kebawa celana dalamku?"

Jadi Jinyoung bohong? Buat apa?

"Kak Jihoon, kak Jinyoung- _ie_ aktif banget deh kalo malem, kuat banget. Kakak hati-hati lho."

Jihoon mendorong tubuh kekasihnya dengan kasar, tatapannya nyalang, dan dia menampar pipi Jinyoung dengan kencang, membuat Daehwi terkejut bukan main.

"Brengsek. Pembohong..."

Kemudian dia berlari menjauhi kedua lelaki yang masih terpaku atas aksinya barusan. Jinyoung yang memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri, dan Daehwi yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya akibat rasa terkejut yang berlebih.

"Jihoon!"

"Kak Jihoon!"

 **SS**

19.59

jihoonp _just uploaded a post_

 _don't do it if it's only for fame._

 _taken by_ @baejin_

Lelaki itu menggeletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal tempat tidurnya setelah meng-upload sebuah foto dirinya yang diambil oleh kekasihnya - Bae Jinyoung.

Dia tidak mau masalah dengan kekasihnya diumbar-umbar di sosial media, jadi dia terpaksa mencantumkan akun kekasihnya di kolom caption, meskipun dia masih merasa sangat marah.

Terkesan menyindir? Biarkan saja, Jinyoung pantas mendapat sindiran.

Tak lama, postingan itu telah mendapatkan ribuan likes serta komen yang membuat Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menyukai bagaimana orang-orang mencintainya, tapi membenci bagaimana orang-orang terlalu mengurusi hidupnya.

akunxxx: _wah ternyata engga berantem ya! langgeng terus ya kak_ @baejin_ _x_ @jihoonp

akunxxx2: _captionnya nyindir siapa kak?_

leedaehwii: _kak jihoon :(:(:(_

Jihoon mendelik melihat Lee Daehwi yang berkomentar di postingannya.

akunxxx4: _wah! ada daehwi komentar!!_

akunxxx5: _kenapa daehwi sedih gitu ya?_ @akunxxx4 @leedaehwii

Tuh kan, mengapa orang-orang sangat ingin tau mengenai seluk beluk masalah Jihoon? Padahal Jihoon sudah menutupinya dengan baik.

@baejin: _i love you, park jihoon_

Jihoon merengek membaca komentar kekasihnya.

@akunxxx1: _wah!!! kak baejin komentar lucu_ _bangeettt.._ @akunxxx10 @akunxxx20

@akunxxx9: _aww kalian so sweet~_ @baejin_ @jihoonp

Ribuan komentar, dan semua mengelu-elukan dirinya dan Jinyoung, terutama setelah kekasih berwajah mungilnya itu memberikan sebuah komentar. Membuat Jihoon semakin berpikir bahwa Jinyoung melakukan semua ini hanya demi pamor.

Sejak awal Jihoon mengenal Jinyoung, dia tau bahwa lelaki tampan dengan raut wajah serius itu merupakan salah seorang celebstagram juga, dan dikenal sebagai seorang model dan anak band yang baik. Mereka berkenalan saat persiapan pentas seni, dan semenjak saat itu orang-orang menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Dua selebstagram, yang satu tampan, yang satu manis. Keduanya berbakat. Terdengar sempurna?

Setelahnya, Jinyoung makin gencar mengejar Jihoon, dan sebulan kemudian, Jinyoung menyatakan cintanya sambil menonton acara pentas seni sekolah, mencium bibir Jihoon di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa yang tengah menonton penampilan band bintang tamu.

Jihoon dapat melihat betapa bangganya Jinyoung menjadi kekasihnya, dan kini dia mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya. Siapa dia sementara Jinyoung dan Daehwi sudah berteman sejak mereka SMP.

"Jihoon! Ada Jinyoung nih!"

Sebuah geraman lolos dari mulut Jihoon saat mendengar teriakan ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Suruh dia pulang! Aku mengantuk!"

Jihoon berteriak balik. Berjaga-jaga supaya Jinyoung tidak menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jihoon segera bergegas mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya yang menyuruh Jinyoung pulang, dan meminta maaf atas sikap Jihoon yang sedang tidak jelas selama 2 hari belakangan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kekasih berondongnya sudah pulang, Jihoon kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, mendecih melihat dua postingan terbaru Daehwi. Satu dengan Samuel dengan posisi Daehwi yang pura-pura bersembunyi di belakang Samuel dan mengintip, dan Samuel yang tertawa.

 _i love you! love love love!_ @bravpunxh

 _couple t-shirts by_ @loveydovey.kr

Postingan itu telah disukai oleh 1000 orang lebih dengan lebih dari 200 komentar.

Sementara satu lagu postingan terbaru Daehwi adalah foto dengan Bae Jinyoung. Keduanya terduduk dengan Jinyoung yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Daehwi.

 _please love my big bro_ @baejin_ _ppyong~_

Dan yang membuat Jihoon kesal adalah jumlah like postingan itu yang lebih banyak daripada foto Daehwi dengan Samuel.

Jihoon melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, tidak mempedulikan dimana jatuhnya ponselnya. Toh lantai kamarnya dilapisi dengan karpet.

1.30 - @realdefdanik _commented on your post_

1.30 - @pockyjr _commented on your post_

.

.

realdefdanik: _kenapa berantem?_

pockyjr: _kutunggu ceritamu nanti, jihoon-ah_

 **SS**

Keesokan harinya, Jihoon sudah disambut oleh seorang junior yang dia ketahui berada di kelas yang sama dengan Daehwi - Lai Guanlin. Lelaki tampan berwajah datar itu meminta Jihoon untung datang ke kelasnya, katanya dicari Daehwi. Tapi Jihoon tak mengindahkan permintaan lelaki Taiwan itu dengan alasan ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyampaikan pada Daehwi bahwa kak Jihoon sedang sibuk.

Baru saja Jihoon akan memasuki kelasnya, segerombolan murid berlari-lari dengan beberapa teriakan heboh di sana sini. Mereka berkumpul di ujung koridor, dan Jihoon menyangka mungkin itu Jinyoung atau selebstagram tampan lain yang mereka kagumi.

"Ya ampun, kak Jonghyun!!!"

Lalu Jihoon baru ingat komentar yang ditinggalkan dua senior - alumni sekolahnya tadi pagi. Terutama Jonghyun yang dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia ingin tau secara jelas masalah antara Jinyoung dengan Jihoon.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu bergegas berlari menjauhi kelasnya, mencari tempat sembunyi, karena Jonghyun pasti akan mencarinya ke kelas.

 _Ih merepotkan deh..._

"Hey, lihat Park Jihoon engga?"

Sebuah suara berat yang familiar memasuki indera pendengarannya. Di sana ada kakak alumninya - Kang Daniel dan Ong Sungwoo yang tengah bertanya pada murid lain tentang keberadaannya.

"Tadi kayaknya udah masuk kelas deh kak."

"Oh ya? Makasih ya-"

"Eh, Niel, itu kan Jihoon!"

Jihoon merengek sebelum berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai 4, tempat dimana dia bisa bersembunyi di manapun.

"Jihoon! Woy!!!"

Bisa tidak sih orang-orang meninggalkannya dengan masalah-masalahnya sendirian? Sehari saja.

Park Jihoon telah mencapai lantai 4, dan masih terengah-engah sembari memikirkan di kelas kosong mana dia akan bersembunyi. Sepasang matanya menatapi kelas demi kelas satu persatu, dan dia semakin panik saat mendengar suara derap kaki di belakangnya. Jihoon berlari menuju kelas terdekat, bersembunyi di balik lemari yang terdapat di kelas itu.

"Hoy, Jihoon!"

Demi Tuhan deh, Jihoon tidak ingin diusik untuk sekarang. Dia masih kalut dengan pikiran-pikiran bahwa Jinyoung berselingkuh, dan dia tidak ingin melakukan diskusi mengenai perkara itu. Meskipun itu dengan senior-seniornya yang dekat dengannya, tapi Jihoon terlalu lelah. Dia bahkan tidak bercerita pada Kwon Hyeop dan Ahn Hyungseop, teman dekatnya.

Dia pikir dia telah menutupi segalanya dengan baik. Meskipun dia tidak bisa memalsukan tatapan sendunya, tapi orang-orang tidak perlu tau perkaranya dengan Jinyoung. Apalagi orang-orang sok tau yang tidak kenal dengannya itu dapat dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan bahwa Jinyoung berselingkuh.

Jihoon terkesiap saat pintu kelas tempatnya bersembunyi terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Idih, kasar banget kamu."

"Engga sengaja kak, lagi semangat aku."

"Kamu mah semangat mulu."

Itu suara Kang Daniel dan Ong Sungwoo, dan Jihoon ingin sekali merasakan sensasi di telan bumi sekarang juga.

"Kenapa sih Jihoon pake ngumpet-ngumpet?" itu gerutuan Sungwoo.

"Dia engga mau diusik kali. Tau sendiri Jihoon gimana, sok engga eksis padahal udah selebriti tanah air."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Tapi kan siapa tau kita bisa bantu."

"Ah, kalo tau Jinyoung Jihoon mah..." Jihoon dapat melihat sekilas Daniel yang mengangkat bahunya. Keduanya tengah duduk di dua meja terdepan, saling berhadapan dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

Rambut Daniel telah di cat coklat, sementara rambut Sungwoo masih berwarna hitam.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju kalo Jihoon sama Jinyoung."

Jihoon terpaku mendengar pendapat Sungwoo. Oh ya? Kok engga pernah ngomong langsung?

Mau bagaimana pun, Jihoon itu sayang Jinyoung.

"Kenapa, kak?" akhirnya Jihoon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, reflek membuat pasangan bertubuh bak raksasa itu menoleh.

"Oh, ngumpet di sini toh." Daniel nyengir.

Bibir Jihoon mengerucut lucu, dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri kedua seniornya, dan duduk di antara Daniel dan Sungwoo, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah tampan Sungwoo.

"Kenapa kak Sungwoo engga suka sama Jinyoung?"

Yang ditanya menatap kekasihnya terlebih dahulu, baru menatap junior berparas manisnya itu.

"Ya... Soalnya, dari awal kesan pertamanya udah ala artis gitu. Gue juga engga ngerti kenapa gue punya tanggapan kalau artis-artis gitu suka cari sensasi, ujung-ujungnya main-main doang."

"Widih, nyindir banget kali yang." Daniel nyeletuk, setelahnya pinggangnya jadi sasaran empuk cubitan Sungwoo.

Jihoon menunduk, menatap kakinya yang berayun-ayun pelan.

"Sekarang aku juga mikir gitu kak..." gumamnya pelan.

"Ji, cerita dulu kali-"

"Kak, aku mau cari Baejin. Makasih." Jihoon turun dari meja, dan berlari kecil keluar kelas, meninggalkan dua seniornya lengkap dengan ekspresi melongo.

.

.

"Lho, kak Kenta ngapain?"

Itu Jinyoung, terbengong melihat seniornya yang sudah lulus 2 tahun lalu berada tepat di hadapannya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Jinyoung bisa kenal? Singkat cerita, Takada Kenta berada di club yang sama dengan Jinyoung, yakni band. Mereka kenal lewat grup chat, lalu bertemu saat ada temu alumni, dan ditambah koneksi Jinyoung yang merambah hingga ke planet lain karena dia adalah seorang selebstagram.

Gampang.

"Minggu depan kan reuni alumni tiga angkatan atas lu, gue salah satu panitia."

Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan senior-senior yang lalu lalang di koridor kelasnya, maupun murid-murid yang menyapanya akrab, meskipun Jinyoung tidak mengenal mereka.

Dia hanya bisa memikirkan Park Jihoon saat ini.

Bagaimana keras kepalanya kekasihnya itu, dan bagaimana satu kesalah pahaman kecil bisa membuat mereka berada di situasi macam ini. Jinyoung tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar Jihoon pikirkan, tetapi dari post terbaru Jihoon, dia menyimpulkan bahwa kekasih manisnya itu beranggapan bahwa Jinyoung hanya berpacaran dengannya demi pamor.

"Hoy, Baejin!" Kenta menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah Jinyoung yang melamun.

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran galaunya tentang Jihoon. Orang-orang tidak perlu tau masalahnya dengan Jihoon, ini urusan mereka berdua secara pribadi.

"Yep?"

"Pacar lu tuh di belakang."

Jinyoung mengikuti arah pandang Kenta, dan menemukan Park Jihoon yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sekali lagi, Jinyoung terpesona pada kekasihnya itu. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya, apalagi saat Jihoon sudah berada di hadapannya, terengah-engah.

"Baejin..."

Jinyoung meraih tangan Jihoon, hendak menggenggamnya, namun Jihoon menarik kembali tangannya, menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa, kak?"

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka saling bergumam, tatapan mereka tak bisa teralihkan dari pasangan sempurna yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas Jinyoung. Meskipun orang-orang tengah berjalan sekalipun, Jinyoung dan Jihoon menarik atensi mereka secara berlebihan. Termasuk Kenta dan beberapa senior lain yang lewat.

"Baejin," tatapan Jihoon tegas, dan Jinyoung memiliki firasat buruk. "Aku mau putus."

Jinyoung hanya bisa terdiam, begitupula orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Kemudian, Jihoon memasang sebuah senyum tipis, dan berjalan menjauhi Jinyoung serta kerumunan murid di koridor itu, menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

Jinyoung? Dia terlihat tersesat.

 **SS**

Hey. Gue masa tergila-gila sama Produce 101, bahkan feeds second acc gue isinya foto BaeHoon sama OngNiel semua HAHAHA. I intended to make a one-shot, but it aint fun to make a short story, so I'll make this a 6 chaptered series with 3 pairs.

Rate? Bisa naik ke M untuk pair yang umurnya sesuai, tapi buat yang bayi-bayi i'm not so sure.

I fell in love with this pair, dan udah berimajinasi gimana kalo mereka tu selebstagram yang eksis parah, yang satu ganteng, yang satu gemas, terus mereka pacaran. Terus karena masih kecil jadi pacarannya yang gemas gitu wkwk.

Anyways, kalian bisa request 2 pair Produce 101 lagi buat ni series. And remember, they're gonna be selebstagrams in this series. Tulis request sama suggestions di kolom review ya!

SELAMAT BULAN PUASA.

RnR?


	2. Ch 1 Pt 2

Jinyoung duduk terdiam dengan ponsel di tangannya. Suara panggilan Daehwi dan Samuel dia abaikan, bahkan tidak terdengar jelas olehnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada ponselnya.

"Kak Jinyoung- _ie_! Ish."

"Kak Jinyoung?" Samuel ikut memanggil si lelaki bernarga Bae itu.

"Tau ah. Muel jagain kak Jinyoung- _ie_ ya, aku mau ke kamar."

Samuel hanya mengangguk kaku, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jinyoung, sementara Daehwi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kak?"

Jinyoung menoleh, namun tatapannya kosong. Sedikit takut melihat Jinyoung yang seperti ini, Samuel memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel sahabat dari pacarnya itu.

Semua post instagram lelaki bermarga Bae itu telah dihapus.

.

.

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Produce101 Fanfiction

.

.

Celebstagram: Love for Fame? (Part 2)

.

.

Characters: Produce 101; C9's Bae Jinyoung, Maroo's Park Jihoon, BRANDNEW's Lee Daehwi, Brave's Kim Samuel, etc.

.

Warning! Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline, _Probability of changing rate_

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi, Kim Samuel, and Produce 101 trainees belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

Kalau ditanya apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang, Jihoon akan dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa dia ingin tenggelam ditelan bumi saja.

Di hadapannya berjejer senior-seniornya yang dijuluki 'Kesatria Pelindung Jihoon' oleh para fans seorang Park Jihoon.

"Kayak gini kamu masih mau bilang dia engga sayang sama kamu?"

Jihoon menunduk ditanyai hal tersebut oleh senior merangkap mantan kekasihnya - Kim Jonghyun.

"Palsu kali kak." cicitnya pelan.

Sementara itu, Daniel dan Sungwoo yang duduk di sebelah Jonghyun malah sibuk mengunyah - memakan kentang goreng pesanan Jonghyun.

"Kamu tuh kebiasaan gitu sih Ji, terlalu cepet ambil kesimpulan."

"Tadi gue kan udah minta lu cerita, eh lu malah kabur, terus tiba-tiba udah mutusin si Baejin aja." ini Daniel yang berceloteh sambil mengunyah kentang goreng.

"Apa salahnya cerita sama kita?"

"Lu kayak gatau Jihoon aja sih, Jong. Dia kan sok ga eksis padahal mah artis tanah air."

Jihoon menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat para seniornya diam-diam menjerit gemas di dalam hati.

"Apaan sih kak Daniel!" protesnya tidak suka.

Daniel dan Sungwoo tertawa, Jonghyun hanya tersenyum.

"Lu ke _trigger_ gue ya, Ji?" Sungwoo bertanya, mengingat perkataannya mengenai ketidaksukaannya pada Jinyoung. "Gue cuma mengutarakan pendapat gue, tapi kalau lu sayang sama Baejin ya yaudah."

"Engga kok kak, aku beneran ngerasa omongan kak Sungwoo tuh bener aja."

Daniel melirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum tipis. Sedikitnya merasa bersalah atas rusaknya hubungan kedua juniornya. Mudah baginya menyimpulkan hal tersebut, padahal Daniel juga merupakan seorang selebgram.

"Kalau Sungwoo bener, kenapa tuh Jinyoung ngehapus semua post instagramnya dia? Heboh kan nih fansnya pada kepo."

Jonghyun menggeser ponselnya tepat ke depan Jihoon, dimana ponselnya menampilkan akun instagram Bae Jinyoung yang kosong tanpa post apapun.

"Kedok kak, biar fans-fansnya prihatin."

"Astaga, Jihoon." Daniel menggeram frustasi.

"Kamu tau darimana?"

"Ya kan biasanya artis kayak gitu? Terus ntar fansnya pada nyerang aku." Jihoon melirik Sungwoo, meminta persetujuan dan dukungan.

Ong Sungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu jangan gitu, Ji. Ini juga yang bikin kita putus dulu, kamu yang berlagak sok tau dan engga mau cari tau kebenarannya. Padahal pikiran kamu tuh salah."

Tatapan Jonghyun tidak main-main, membuat nyali Jihoon semakin ciut, merasakan sesak saat mendengar kejujuran dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mending lu coba ngomong ke dia, gimana? Pasti dia juga ngerasa bingung kalau kayak gini, Ji." Sungwoo memberi saran.

"Baik kok anaknya, gue kan juga kenal dia dari lama." Daniel menambahkan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis menatap para seniornya satu persatu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

 **SS**

11.10

 _ **Daehwii**_ _: Kak?_

 _ **Daehwii**_ _: Kakak dimana? Aku mau ketemu, sebentar aja kok_

Jihoon menatap ponselnya yang bergetar halus akibat notifikasi chat dari Lee Daehwi - lelaki yang orang-orang percayai sebagai alasan mengapa Jinyoung dan Jihoon putus.

 _ **Me**_ _: di kelas_

 _ **Me**_ _: okay._

Baru saja Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di meja - ingin tidur, Daehwi berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

Teman-teman sekelas Jihoon saling berbisik antusias, dan nama Bae Jinyoung terdengar dari bisikan-bisikan mereka. Merasa kesal, Ahn Hyungseop - teman sekelas merangkap sahabat dari Park Jihoon, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon, memperhatikan Daehwi sengit.

"Kak Jihoon..."

"Halo, Daehwi." itu Hyungseop yang menyapa ala-ala karakter antagonis di drama picisan untuk anak gadis.

"Apaan sih, kak." Jihoon memprotes dengan mencubit lengan Hyungseop yang notabene lebih tua meskipun mereka sekelas.

Hyungseop mengaduh, mengusap lengannya yang dicubit.

"Daehwi? Kenapa?" Jihoon menggestur Daehwi untuk duduk di depannya, dan lelaki manis itu menurut.

"Kak Jihoon... Aku minta tolong, ngomong ke kak Jinyoung- _ie_ dong? Dia kebingungan, terus bengoooongg mulu. Serem kak, kayak jiwanya udah ga di badan."

Ini pasti akal-akalan.

"Kok kamu yang ngomong? Kenapa engga Baejin aja yang ngomong ke aku langsung?"

Daehwi sebenarnya sedikit takut, tapi ini semua demi menyelamatkan reputasinya dan Jinyoung.

"Pasti kakak kabur kalau kak Jinyoung- _ie_ yang ngomong langsung. Lagian dia ga masuk hari ini. Diem terus. Di rumah aku kok."

Di rumah Daehwi lagi? Ekspresi Jihoon menampakkan bahwa dia tidak suka dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada Muel juga di rumahku, kak. Dia jagain kak Jinyoung- _ie_ , takutnya dia kesurupan kalau ditinggal sendirian."

Oh.

"Hmm... Ya nanti aku coba ngomong."

"Makasih, kak! Kakak ke rumahku aja, sok-sok surprisein kak Jinyoung- _ie_ gitu-"

"Heh, lu siapa nyuruh-nyuruh Jihoon?"

 _Ini Hyungseop kenapa jadi sok galak?_

"Kak Seop, diem deh." Jihoon mendorong Hyungseop menjauh, dan membuat lelaki bertampang luar biasa itu menggerutu.

Daehwi menahan tawanya, sementara Jihoon tersenyum.

"Boleh. Tapi engga bisa minggu ini, aku sibuk pm sampai malam."

Dia teringat kata-kata Jonghyun mengenai kekurangannya, dan dia sangat menyayangi Jinyoung, jadi mungkin dia akan mengurangi ego dan sifat keras kepalanya demi memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Lagipula, dari penjelasan Daehwi, Jinyoung sepertinya sangat kacau.

"Engga masalah, kak!" Daehwi tersenyum lebar. "Oh kak, aku juga mau minta maaf... Sumpah aku engga ada apa-apa sama kak Jinyoung-ie. Muel jauh lebih baik kali."

Jihoon terkikik. Menurutnya Jinyoung masih lebih baik daripada lelaki lain yang dia kenal.

"Aku emang suka gitu kalau ngomong, kesannya ambigu. Maaf banget kak, kak Jinyoung-ie cuma numpang ganti baju di kamarku. Dan aku jujur, dia kalau malem emang aktif banget, ribut gitu, terus kuat banget begadang, kakak harus hati-hati diganggu dia malem-malem."

Daehwi terlihat lucu saat sedang menjelaskan, Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah sudah berburuk sangka pada anak se polos dia.

"Iya, aku percaya kok. Makasih, Daehwi. Maaf ya."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, dan Hyengseop mengabadikan momen itu dengan fitur snapgram atau yang juga dikenal sebagai instastory nya.

 _Ciee... Pacar-pacar Baejin baikan~_

Jangan sampai snapgram itu dilihat oleh Jihoon, atau dia akan membunuh Ahn Hyungseop.

.

.

Jinyoung melamun, namun tatapannya tertuju pada televisi ruang tengah Daehwi yang tengah menayangkan acara _variety show_. Di sebelahnya, Samuel duduk sambil memakan snack, membolos sekolah demi menjaga Jinyoung. Lalu, karena Samuel bolos, teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Yoo Seonho ikutan bolos, dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di rumah Daehwi juga, sedang membuat cokelat hangat di dapur.

"Muel…" Jinyoung memanggil nama si lelaki blasteran itu dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Kakak manggil gue? Eh, akhirnya ngomong juga."

Samuel mengecilkan volume televisi, barangkali Jinyoung ingin mengajaknya mengobrol. Sementara dalam hati, Jinyoung sibuk menggerutu bagaimana hari ini dia diperlakukan layaknya bayi, atau bahkan tahanan, dan bagaimana orang-orang di rumah ini mengganggapnya sakit, atau gila, atau depresi.

Yah, sedikit depresi sih.

"Gimana ya."

"Gimana apanya?"

"Gimana biar bisa balikan sama kak Jihoon? Kak, kak! Seonho punya ide!" lelaki ajaib kelewat polos dan menggemaskan bernama Yoo Seonho sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, menghadap ke atas, dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatap wajah Jinyoung dan Samuel bergantian.

 _By the way_ , bagaimana Seonho bisa membaca pikiran Jinyoung?

"Coba kasih tau, Ho." Jinyoung merasakan ada sedikit semangat meskipun masih merasa galau pasca putus.

"Kakak itu kan selebgram, coba adain kayak project gitu deh. Minta tolong sama fans-fans kakak gitu, bantuan buat ngajak kak Jihoon balikan. Tapi surprise kak, biar kak Jihoon terharu." Mulut Samuel terbuka lebar mendengar ide dari Seonho. Bagaimana bisa teman sebangkunya ini menjadi sangat pintar dan kreatif?

"Tapi Jihoon tau dong ntar? Kan gue _publish_ di instagram."

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak post aja gitu kan poster projectnya, tapi kasih judul lain. Deskripsinya kosongin aja lah, pokoknya kakak jelasin tentang projectnya lewat _personal chat_."

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Boleh juga ide dari Seonho ini. Tapi…

"Tapi, Ho." Seonho memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jinyoung bingung sekaligus penasaran, sementara Samuel hanya bisa menonton mereka sambil menghabiskan cemilannya. "Alasan Jihoon mutusin gue kan karena dia pikir gue macarin dia demi pamor."

Kedua juniornya terdiam. Mereka pikir semua karena kesalahpahaman Jihoon tentang hubungan Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

"Ya benar sih, abis pacaran sama Jihoon, followers gue naik drastis. Tapi gue beneran sayang Jihoon, gimana ya."

Seonho bungkam, pasalnya ide-ide yang muncul di idenya merupakan ide heboh ala-ala selebgram. Padahal dia sendiri bukan selebgram. Tapi Samuel sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf ya kak, Seonho kurang bisa bantu…" Seonho bergumam. Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kak Baejin."

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Samuel, melihat bagaimana lelaki blasteran itu tersenyum lebar.

"Gue punya ide!"

.

.

Jihoon menggeram saat pipinya berkali-kali ditusuk oleh Hyungseob menggunakan jari telunjuk lelaki itu. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Jihoon-ie senyum dong~ Mana mana senyumnya?"

"Berisik deh, kak."

"Gue lagi nge-live di instagram nih~"

"Makan tuh live insta."

Jihoon yang menggerutu justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata sahabatnya. Snapgram Hyungseob adalah alasan mengapa dia merasa kesal. Terang saja, bagaimana bisa masalahnya dengan Jinyoung menjadi bahan candaan lelaki itu? Apalagi Daehwi turut diseret-seret. Hyungseob adalah selebgram yang lebih populer daripada Jihoon, dengan fans dan haters yang lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menyangka bahwa Jinyoung benar memiliki 2 kekasih? Jihoon merasa murahan. Lagipula, Jihoon sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin agar orang-orang tidak mengingat kembali masalahnya dengan Jinyoung.

Yang tentu saja susah mengingat dia adalah salah seorang selebgram.

"Huu… Seobers, Jihoon- _ie_ ngambek. Dia jadi lebih sensi semenjak putus sama Baejin." Hyungseop berbicara pada ponselnya, dan Jihoon dapat melihat deretan komentar dari para fans lelaki bermarga Ahn itu. "Untung aja rumah tanggaku dan Woojin- _ie_ tenang tentram damai sentosa."

Idih.

Jihoon berdiri, meninggalkan Hyungseop yang lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya ketimbang dirinya. Lelaki bermarga Park itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana angin berhembus lembut, dan dia bisa tidur dengan tenang di salah satu bangku panjang yang terletak di sana. Dia lelah secara mental, belum lagi dia harus pulang malam hari ini dikarenakan pendalaman materi. Ingat, Park Jihoon berada di tingkat akhir SMA, yang berarti taun depan dia akan mengikuti ujian nasional.

 _Baejin sent you a photo_

Ponsel yang bergetar lembut membuatnya terpaksa memeriksa notifikasi aplikasi pesan singkat, dan terkejut melihat ada sebuah pesan dari mantan kekasihnya. Dengan ragu, dia membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum kecil melihat foto mereka berdua berciuman. Bukan ciuman yang sembrono, hanya saling menempelkan bibir sambil tersenyum. Jihoon terlihat tengah memejamkan matanya, sementara Jinyoung menatap kekasihnya dengan hangat. Itu adalah selfie yang diambil oleh Jinyoung saat Jihoon menginap di rumah lelaki berwajah mungil itu.

 _ **Baejin**_ _: kangen_

 _ **Baejin**_ _: haha_

 _ **Baejin**_ _: aku sayang kamu. semangat pm nya kak_

Jihoon menggerakkan jempolnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk lelaki yang sejujurnya masih sangat dia sayangi.

 _ **Me**_ _: thank you, baejin-ie_

Merasa rindu, Jihoon memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi instagramnya, dan mengetikkan username Jinyoung di kolom pencarian. Lima menit dia menunggu aplikasi menampilkan akun mantan kekasihnya itu, dan terkejut saat tidak menemukan akun milik anak band itu. Instagram menyatakan bahwa akun itu tidak pernah ada.

 _Baejin menghapus akun instagramnya?_

Tak lama, beberapa komentar mengisi postingan terbarunya yang ia unggah kemarin malam. Komentar-komentar itu berupa beberapa pertanyaan seputar Bae Jinyoung yang menghapus akun instagramnya, dan apakah ada kaitannya dengan Jihoon? Apakah mereka berkelahi? Beberapa orang juga mengiriminya _direct messages_ , dan menanyakan perihal kepergian akun instagram Jinyoung. Jihoon membuang nafas pelan saat mereka menyuruh Jihoon untung berbaikan dengan Jinyoung, agar lelaki berusia 18 tahun itu membuka kembali akun instagramnya.

Meskipun merasa kesal, tapi Jihoon sadar bahwa Jinyoung tidak mementingkan orang-orang ini. Dia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri, serta seorang Park Jihoon. Persetan pamor, jika Jihoon tidak mau berbicara dengan Jinyoung, orang-orang ini tidak akan bisa mengikuti kehidupan Jinyoung lagi, dan akan terus menghantuinya, membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan.

Semua bukan demi pamor. Semua murni kesalahpahaman. Dari awal pun Jihoon sudah mengetahui bahwa Daehwi mengatakan kejujuran, dan Jinyoung tidak berselingkuh. Maka tunggu apalagi? Mengapa dia harus menunggu hingga ada kejadian semacam ini, dan justru dia lah yang merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan dari orang-orang?

Mungkin dia lah yang justru mencari pamor.

"Jihoon! Ih daritadi gue cariin."

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Hyungseop yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Dia terengah-engah sedikit saat sudah berada di hadapan lelaki yang lebih muda, dan menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Akunnya Baejin ilang!"

Tuh kan.

"Iya, notifikasi gue rame nih pada nanyain Baejin. Perhatian banget, gue aja ga se perhatian itu."

"Ya iyalah, lu kan mantan."

"Brengsek." Jihoon terkekeh pelan, mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar pelan.

.

.

 _ **Kak Jonghyun**_ _: Kamu masih mau bilang Baejin pacari kamu demi pamor?_

 _Kak Jonghyun sent you a photo_

 _ **Kak Jonghyun**_ _: Tuh, akunnya di delete. Antara stress, depresi, ato bentuk bukti_

 **SS**

Sudah seminggu Jihoon tidak bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Beberapa saat dia melihat Jinyoung di sekolah, tapi saat dia mencari atau menoleh, Jinyoung sudah tidak ada. Laki-laki berwajah mungil itu masih sering mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan bagaimana pendalaman materinya berjalan, atau apakah dia lelah, namun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Jihoon secara langsung.

Apakah Jinyoung sedang dalam proses move on?

Dalam waktu seminggu itu pun, Jinyoung tidak membuat akun instagram yang baru, dan beberapa orang masih menyesali kepergian akun instagram milik lelaki bermarga Bae itu.

"Kak Jihoon!"

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan sosok Daehwi yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil. Si lelaki Park menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu hingga juniornya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Halo, Daehwi."

Daehwi tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak apa kabar? Udah sempet ketemu kak Jinyoung- _ie_?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Daehwi, dan lelaki manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ih, gimana sih…" suara Daehwi sangat kecil, Jihoon tidak bisa mendengar perkataan bocah itu sama sekali.

"Ha?"

"Engga engga. Kalau gitu, nanti sore pulang bareng aku yuk kak!"

Lee Daehwi? Mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"Oh, sekalian ketemu Baejin di rumah kamu ya?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Dia merindukan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

" _Okay_."

.

.

"Rumah kamu jauh juga ya, dek?" Jihoon mengamati jalanan sekitar, Daehwi berada di sebelahnya. Sementara yang lebih muda hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

Mereka berada di jalanan yang cukup sepi, dengan sebuah bukit yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka. Bukit itu dihiasi dengan papan bertuliskan selamat datang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tiba-tiba Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kak, aku mau isi botol minum dulu ya." Jihoon yang sedikit kebingungan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, memperhatikan Daehwi yang berlari kecil menaiki bukit. "Kalau 10 menit aku engga balik, kakak susulin ya. Soalnya sekalian mau cari toilet."

"Oke." Dan Jihoon memperhatikan tubuh mungil Lee Daehwi yang menghilang di balik bukit.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat papan selamat datang, dan membuka aplikasi instagramnya. Beberapa notifikasi dari toko-toko online bermunculan, memintanya untuk mengiklankan produk mereka. Jihoon mengabaikan semuanya, dan memotret pemandangan di sekitarnya, mengunggahnya melalui fitur snapgramnya.

Cukup lama dia duduk menunggu Daehwi, tapi anak itu belum juga kembali. Sekarang sudah nyaris malam hari, dan sudah 20 menit dia menunggu Daehwi. Merasa jengah dan khawatir, Jihoon berjalan masuk ke area bukit, menyusul adik kelasnya yang manis itu.

Di balik bukit adalah tanah kosong yang luas, dipenuhi dengan rumput. Beberapa jalan yang terbuat dari batu bata menyusuri tempat itu, dan tampaklah tempat itu layaknya sebuah taman. Jihoon menganggap tempat ini sebagai secret garden. Dia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yangterbuat dari batu bata itu, dan sampai di sebuah air mancur yang menyala, lengkap dengan lampu hiasan yang berganti-ganti warna.

"Daehwi? Kamu dimana? Pulang yuk."

Jihoon memutar badannya, mencari-cari keberadaan Daehwi. Merutuki kebodohannya, Jihoon menelpon Daehwi melalui aplikasi chatnya. Nihil, tidak diangkat dan tidak ada suara nada dering ponsel di sekitarnya.

"D-Daehwi?"

Sesosok bayangan tertangkap indera penglihatan Jihoon. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega.

"Daehwi! Kamu darimana aja sih?" Jihoon berlari kecil ke arah bayangan itu.

"Daehwi? Tapi aku Bae Jinyoung?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti mendengar suara familiar itu. Lalu, sosok bayangan itu semakin mendekat, dan figur seorang Bae Jinyoung terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

"B-Baejin?"

"Iya, kak Jihoon?" Jinyoung tersenyum, membuat degup jantung Jihoon acak-acakan, dan dia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat.

"K-kamu kok bisa ada di sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu malah mengeluarkan ponselnya, memutar sebuah lagu, dan bernyanyi mengikuti lagu itu. Lagu Perfect oleh Ed Sheeran. Jihoon merasa lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya membeku, namun jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat, dan dia merasa pusing. Hingga Jinyoung selesai bernyanyi, dan menarik tangan Jihoon menuju genggamannya dengan lembut.

"Inget engga kak, waktu aku nembak kakak pas acara pensi? Rame banget ya? Kakak sampe engga bisa denger suara aku."

Jihoon tersenyum mengingat saat itu, saat Jinyoung harus meneriakkan kalimat 'Aku cinta kak Jihoon', dan Jihoon masih merasa kesulitan mendengar suaranya. Karena frustasi, Jinyoung pun mencium seniornya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, di tengah-tengah keramaian acara pentas seni sekolah.

"Pas itu… Keadaannya ngegambarin siapa kita banget ya? Dua orang, saling suka, di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan mau ngapa-ngapain berdua susah karena orang di sekitar kita yang bikin kita budeg."

"Kayak aku sama kamu, selebgram, mau ngapa-ngapain pasti orang komentar. Terus berisik, jadi budeg." Jihoon menimpali, diiringi dengan anggukkan kepala Jinyoung.

"Sekarang sepi, dan aku benar-benar mau kak Jihoon bisa denger aku secara jelas, dan engga ada orang lagi yang bisa ganggu kita."

Jempol tangan Jinyoung mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Aku suka jadi selebgram kak. Aku suka gimana orang selalu antisipasi aktifitas aku, apalagi kalau aku nge-band atau olahraga. Tapi…" Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon, menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil milik si lelaki bermarga Park. "Aku lebih suka kak Jihoon."

Wajah Jihoon sudah merah, dan lelaki itu tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia mengecup bibir Jinyoung.

"Bae, aku sayang kamu." Lalu dia memeluk tubuh tinggi si lelaki yang dia panggil 'Bae'. "Aku minta maaf ya? Aku bakal lebih percaya sama kamu. Aku engga mau putus."

Keduanya dapat merasakan degup jantung satu sama lain saat Jinyoung telah mendekap tubuh mungil Park Jihoon dengan erat. Terlalu rindu.

"Aku juga sayang kamu." Jinyoung mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup sisi kepala Jihoon. "Aku kangen banget."

Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sempit Jinyoung, menghirup aroma parfum khas milik kekasihnya. Oh, kekasih?

"Kak, jadi pacar aku lagi ya? Aku sayang banget sama kak Jihoon. Aneh banget rasanya engga jadi pacar kamu."

Sebuah kekehan lolos dari bibir tebal Jihoon.

"Oke. Tapi abis ini kita harus ngomong tentang banyak banget hal. Oke, Bae?"

" _Deal_ , sayang."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Jinyoung.

"Bae?" Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher panjang Jinyoung, menatap sepasang iris kelam nan tajam milik kekasihnya dengan tatapan main-main yang sarat akan kesan manja. "Cium."

Kemudian, keduanya saling memagut bibir satu sama lain dengan mesra. Melumat dengan lembut, dan terkikik lembut di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

"Kamu sama kak Jinyoung- _ie_ kok lama banget sih datengnya? Aku ketakutan tau nunggunya."

Lee Daehwi dan Kim Samuel – merekam momen balikan Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon dan menayangkannya lewat siaran live di instagram. Tubuh mungil Daehwi bersandar pada tubuh Samuel yang lebih tinggi, sesekali menggigit gemas bahu lebar kekasihnya itu.

"Kak Baejin pake gugup gitu yang, norak banget deh. Untung lancar balikannya."

"Terus, yang ngidein buat hapus akun instagramnya kak Jinyoung- _ie_ siapa?"

"Seonho."

"Hebat ya kak Jinyoung- _ie_ , rela gitu, padahal followers udah puluhan ribu tanpa beli. Pas nge delete semua postnya juga, itu kan udah puluhan, nyaris seratus."

Samuel terkekeh mendengar cerocosan kekasihnya yang memang cerewet dan menggemaskan, padahal Daehwi lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Sebenarnya dia engga rela sih, sempet ada momen teriak-teriakan gitu pas mau _delete_ akunnya. Tapi, si Seonho iming-iming engga bakal bisa balikan lagi sama kak Jihoon kalau engga di _delete_."

Keduanya tertawa, mengabaikan komentar-komentar yang terus bermunculan di siaran live lewat akun Samuel, mengenai betapa bahagianya orang-orang mengetahui Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon yang kembali bersama.

.

.

01.30 AM

jihoonp _just uploaded a post_

 _welcome back to instagram,_ baejin_ sayang! _xoxo my bae_

.

11.00 AM

 _2,610 likes 966 comments_

 **SS**

Chapternya BaeHoon kelar! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADIK PARK JIHOON! Gemas banget dia ultah wkwkwk. Semoga langgeng sama Baejin ya, dek. Semoga bisa masuk 11 besar, dan debut ya. Adek gemas, kakak sayang.

Thank you guys for the reviews, sorry banget chapter ini bala dan lebih panjang. Ada saat dimana gue bingung gue tuh ngetik apaan, terus nyambung ato engga, tapi yaudalah/? Semoga kalian suka. And also, sorry for the typo(s).

Next couple sesuai request kalian would be JinSeob! Makanya Hyungseop gue munculin banyak di chap ini wkwk. Buat last couple, votenya berimbang antara OngNiel sm GuanHo. Help me to decide please.

xoxo.

RnR?


	3. Ch 2 Pt 1

"Sayang? Kok engga dimakan kuenya?"

Woojin terdiam, menatapi layar ponselnya. Dahinya mengkerut, dan dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Woojin- _ie_? Yang? Kuenya engga enak ya?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersadar setelah bahunya ditepuk ringan oleh kekasihnya, yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sayang?"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu engga apa-apa? Kok diem aja?"

Woojin merangkul Hyungseob, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Engga apa kok, sayang. Sini, aku makan dulu kuenya."

.

.

akunxxx000: _lu engga pantes sama hyungseob_

akunxxx200: _hyungseob dipelet pake apa bisa mau sama lu?_

akunxxx666: _jauhin hyungseob atau gue sakitin dia._

.

.

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Produce101 Fanfiction

.

.

Celebstagram: Fanatic or Hate? (Part 1)

.

.

Characters: Produce 101; BRANDNEW's Park Woojin, YUEHUA's Ahn Hyungseob, Maroo's Park Jihoon, C9's Bae Jinyoung, etc.

.

Warning! Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline, Probability of changing rate

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob, Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, and Produce 101 trainees belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

Park Woojin bukanlah seorang selebgram, tapi dia cukup terkenal di kalangan para remaja, terutama di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menjuarai perlombaan free-style dance 3 tahun berturut-turut, mengisi acara sebagai penari, berpartisipasi sebagai penari latar untuk artis-artis terkenal, dan otomatis sering muncul di layar kaca. Intinya dia cukup bisa dibilang terkenal, tetapi dia tidak se-populer Ahn Hyungseob ataupun Park Jihoon yang juga suka menari. Tidak sepopuler Kang Daniel - seniornya yang juga seorang penari sekaligus atlet seperti dirinya, dan tidak seperti kawan-kawan penarinya yang lain.

Dia tidak merasa tampan, ataupun menarik. Dia berbakat, tetapi orang-orang kurang tertarik karena daya visualnya.

Maka dari itu, dia bingung saat suatu hari Ahn Hyungseob memberinya sekuntum bunga - yang dia yakini dipetik sembarangan di kebun sekolah, dan menyatakan ketertarikannya pada seorang Woojin.

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku suka banget sama kamu! Kamu lucu, terus tipe aku banget. Aku suka banget gingsul kamu, gemes ngebayangin gimana rasanya bibir aku digesek sama taring gingsul kamu-"

"Uhh... Okay?"

"Maksudku- ya pokoknya aku suka kamu!"

Park Woojin menahan tawanya. Seperti yang dia tahu, Hyungseob memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ahn Hyungseob - selebstagram terkenal di antero Seoul. Atau Korea Selatan? Dia adalah anak tunggal dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Kulitnya putih bersih. Hidungnya mancung, bibir mungil namun tebal dan berwarna pink, dan matanya indah. Hyungseob sempurna. Dia pintar bernyanyi, menari, dan dia kerap kali disewa sebagai model iklan, terutama bagi brand-brand berbasis sosial media. Followersnya mencapai 70ribu, atau sudah bertambah? Dan dia memiliki fanbase bernama Seobers. Seob-ers. Terdengar seperti Sobers? Sekelompok pemabuk, karena tingkah Ahn Hyungseob yang unik dan sulit ditebak layaknya orang mabuk.

"Kamu tau aku darimana?"

"Jin, please deh. Kita tuh seangkatan, plus kamu populer."

"Engga se-populer kamu sih."

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya tapi aku kan suka sama kamu."

Woojin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikitnya masih ragu. Mungkin ini salah satu permainan para selebstagram? Semacam _challenge_? Atau suruhan? _Dare_? Atau Hyungseob desperate?

"Ih Woojin jawab dong, masa akunya didiemin?"

"Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Ya apa kek, iya atau engga gitu. Masa aku dianggurin?"

Sebuah kekehan lolos dari mulut seorang Park Woojin. Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Ih, kenapa dia malah ketawa? Untung ganteng. Untung sayang._

"Iya Hyungseob, sini deh jadi pacar aku."

Hyungseob mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ha seriusan?" saat Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya, Hyungseob tersenyum sangat lebar. "Yay! _Oh my God_ , Woojin- _ie_ kuuuuu~"

Meskipun terlihat norak, tapi Hyungseob yang merengsek maju ke pelukan Woojin sesungguhnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Park Woojin. Meskipun belum merasakan apa-apa, tetapi Woojin bisa mengandalkan rasa tertariknya pada Hyungseob.

Siang itu, mereka saling berpelukan di lapangan indoor sekolah - yang untungnya sedang sepi.

 **SS**

Sudah 5 bulan Woojin menjalin hubungan dengan Hyungseob, dan semuanya berjalan lancar. Keputusan Woojin benar untuk menerima Hyungseob, karena lambat laun, perasaan cintanya untuk si riang Ahn semakin bertumbuh.

Saat ini, keduanya baru saja keluar dari cafe dekat sekolah mereka, tangan saling menggenggam, dan jari jemari bertautan dengan erat. Hyungseob mengecup pipi tirus Woojin dengan lembut.

"Makasih traktirannya, sayang."

Woojin tersenyum lembut, mengusak lembut surai hitam legam milik kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama, sayang. _Happy monthsary_ ya."

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar. Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kelima bulan, dan Woojin sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Hyungseob apapun. Tak ingin merepotkan si lelaki Park, Hyungseob hanya minta ditraktir kue.

" _Happy monthsary_ juga." Hyungseob memeluk lengan sedikit berotot milik kekasihnya. "Oh, Woojin- _ie_?"

Sebuah gumaman merupakan respon bahwa Woojin mendengarkan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa cerita ke aku lho."

Meskipun awalnya merasa bingung, namun lambat laun Woojin mulai mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Hyungseob, dan dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti, ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan juga merupakan apa yang Hyungseob pikirkan.

"Kok ngomong gitu, yang?"

Hyungseob menghentikan langkah kakinya, reflek membuat Woojin turut serta menghentikan langkahnya, sambil masih menatap kekasihnya.

"Ya abis, kamu kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu dari aku. Tadi juga, sampe aku dikacangin. Tapi pas kutanyain, kamu bilang engga ada apa-apa."

Tangan besar Woojin mengelus surai hitam nan lembut milik Hyungseob dengan sayang, sebuah senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Emang engga ada apa-apa, Seob- _ie_ sayang."

Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya sembari membiarkan kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mengelus surainya dengan sayang.

"Kalau itu ulah haters lagi... Jangan sembunyiin dari aku, yang."

Karena sesungguhnya, Park Woojin tidak pernah mau menyusahkan Hyungseob. Ini adalah masalahnya. Dia yang menjadi korban di sini, bukan Hyungseob. Jadi...

 _Maaf, sayang. Aku engga bisa._

.

.

Hyungseob mengerjabkan matanya, merasa kebingungan saat teman sesama selebstagramnya - Park Jihoon menghela nafasnya dengan kencang. Tumben? Biasanya Jihoon adalah orang yang riang. Pusing karena sebentar lagi ujian kah?

"Kenapa, Ji?"

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyungseob yang kini mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelahnya.

"Pusing deh kak. Baejin tuh punya fans fanatik, terus kemarin aku semacam diikutin gitu."

"Hah seriusan?" oke, Hyungseob akui ini benar-benar menyeramkan. "Terus gimana? Baejin tau?"

Si Park bersurai coklat kemerahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tau. Tapi mau liat dulu ke depannya gimana. Kalau keterlaluan sampe mencelakai, Baejin mau lapor ke polisi."

Pintar juga si wajah mungil.

"Kak, kakak juga hati-hati. Yang macam gitu tuh lagi marak. Kakak juga bisa aja diikutin sama fans fanatiknya kak Woojin."

Apakah itu yang membuat Woojin lebih diam seperti kemarin? Apakah itu yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki bersurai merah itu?

Hyungseob segera mengirimkan Woojin sebuah pesan, mumpung gurunya belum masuk, dan dia ingat apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Woojin.

 ** _Me_** : sayang?

 ** _Me_** : Jihoon-ie diikutin fans fanatiknya Baejin

Belum ada 5 menit pesan Hyungseob terkirim, ponselnya bergetar halus, menandakan ada balasan dari kekasihnya.

 ** _Woojinnie~_** : kok bisa? terus gimana?

 ** _Me_** : engga tauu... mungkin dengki karena Baejin berpacar?

 ** _Me_** : tapi kan mereka udah lama jadiannya ya

 ** _Woojinnie~_** : mereka yang udah lama aja masih bisa di dengkiin. gimana kita yang baru 5 bulan?

Hyungseob tertegun. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud memancing.

 ** _Me_** : hah?

 ** _Woojinnie~_** : lupain aja yang

 ** _Woojinnie~_** : guruku udah masuk

 ** _Woojinnie~_** : see you later, sayang

 ** _Me_** : ih woojin...

Kekasihnya hanya membaca pesannya, membuat Hyungseob semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada fans fanatik juga di antara mereka.

"Nge- _trend_ banget ya, Ji?" Hyungseob meletakkan ponselnya di kantung celananya, lalu menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon menatapnya bingung.

"Apanya, kak?"

"Fans fanatik."

 **SS**

Hyungseob memperhatikan seorang Bae Jinyoung yang merangkul Jihoon dengan erat. Keduanya tengah berbicara dengan teman sekelas Jinyoung - Yoon Jaechan.

"Terus gimana?"

"Dia pake _fake account_ kak, gue lagi nyari tau _account_ aslinya sih."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaechan.

"Kalau gitu, kamu pulang bareng aku terus aja ya, sayang." Jinyoung mengecup dahi Jihoon lembut, merengkuhnya makin erat. Raut wajahnya melukiskan kekhawatiran.

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Jihoon pulang dengan Jinyoung?

"Heh, bocil. Terus gue pulang sama siapa kalo Jihoon sama lu?"

"Kak Woojin lah, siapa lagi? Berasa jomblo aja kak."

 _Lho kok Jinyoung sewot?_

"Woojin sibuk, ga kayak lu."

"Idih kok berantem?!" Jihoon menggerutu, menepuk dada kekasihnya dengan lembut, lalu menepuk lengan Hyungseob.

Jaechan mengisyaratkan kepergiannya dengan menepuk bahu Jinyoung dan Jihoon pelan, lalu berjalan menjauh, menghindari pertikaian antara artis sosial media yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Ya abis yang, aku khawatir banget sama kamu."

"Yeilah, lu pikir gue engga bisa jagain Jihoon?"

"Gue harus ngawas sendiri, kak."

"Astaga..." Jihoon memijat batang hidungnya. Pusing.

Hal ini kerap kali terjadi saat kekasihnya dan sahabatnya bertemu - Perang Dunia ketiga.

"Yang namanya Baejin belagu banget lalalala~" Hyungseob mulai bertingkah tidak jelas, menyanyi asal-asalan dengan nada disumbang-sumbangkan, dan ekspresi wajah meledek.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menatap seniornya itu datar. Kalau Hyungseob bukan sahabat kekasihnya, mungkin Jinyoung bisa menjewernya, atau apapun yang bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Berisik." Jihoon menusuk perut Hyungseob menggunakan telunjuknya. "Bae, pulang yuk?"

"E-eh, terus gue sama siapa iiihhh..." Hyungseob merengek, menarik-narik tangan Jihoon.

Sahabatnya itu menarik tangannya, lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi dengan erat, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hyungseob.

"Kakak nakal sih sama Baejin."

Sementara Jinyoung tertawa penuh kemenangan, Hyungseob menggerutu.

"Seob- _ie_ sayang, yuk pulang."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh kurus Hyungseob sudah didekap erat dari belakang oleh Park Woojin. Sepasang lengan tannya melingkar di perut Hyungseob. Sementara yang dipeluk menggeliat pelan, menyamankan posisinya di dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Woojin- _ie_!" Hyungseob memutar tubuhnya, masih dalam dekapan Woojin. "Kok engga latihan?"

"Ijin. Mau nganter kamu pulang." Woojin menatap Jinyoung dan Jihoon. "Soalnya katanya Jihoon diikutin? Dia harus pulang sama Baejin kalau gitu."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau gitu, kita duluan ya kakak-kakak." Jinyoung yang pertama melambaikan tangannya ke arah Woojin dan Hyungseob, diikuti dengan Jihoon.

" _Bye_ , kak."

Namun, Woojin dan Hyungseob tidak membalas lambaian tangan mereka, dan sibuk berpelukan. Hyungseob menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Woojin, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sayang, aku takut."

"Kenapa?"

Hyungseob menggeser kepalanya menuju ceruk leher Woojin. Surai halusnya menggelitik leher kokoh kekasihnya, yang untungnya tidak masalah bagi sang dominan.

"Ya soalnya..."

"Kamu punya aku. Aku bakal lindungin kamu, yang."

Dagu lancipnya ditarik secara lembut, membuatnya menatap sepasang mata tajam milik kekasihnya. Woojin tersenyum, paling tidak dapat membuat dada Hyungseob bergemuruh, namun memberikannya rasa nyaman, dan ketakutannya berkurang.

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyungseob.

 _Persetan. Gue engga bakal ngelepas Hyungseob. Orang-orang engga berhak nyuruh-nyuruh. Gue sayang Hyungseob._

Lalu bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir mungil Hyungseob, menyesapnya lembut. Sepasang lengan Hyungseob menemukan jalan sendiri menuju leher kokoh Woojin, melingkar di sekelilingnya. Bibir milik si lelaki Ahn melumat lembut bibir sang kekasih, menjilatinya main-main. Woojin terkekeh, menggigit lembut bibir bawah Hyungseob, mengunyahnya lembut. Ini yang paling Hyungseob sukai - ciuman lembut Woojin. Yang lebih mungil sedikit terkesiap saat tubuhnya ditarik menempel dengan tubuh sedikit berkeringat kekasihnya, dan ciuman diperdalam saat Woojin menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hyungseob, mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa.

Tangan Woojin mengelus pinggang Hyungseob perlahan, lembut, dan sedikit sensual, sementara Hyungseob menggeliat, lalu melepas ciuman mereka. Seuntai saliva menjadi penghubung antara belah bibir mereka. Woojin melayangkan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Hyungseob, hidung, lalu terakhir di dahinya.

Hyungseob terkekeh.

"Inget engga sih, dulu aku bilang aku ngebayangin gingsul kamu ngegesek bibir aku kalo kita ciuman?"

Woojin tertawa, mengecup lagi dahi Hyungeob, menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

"Cabul banget, yang."

"Ih tapi seriusan, yang. Terus bener kan. Aku udah ngerasain selama 5 bulan pula."

Keduanya terkekeh ringan, masih mendekap satu sama lain, membiarkan tubuh mereka disinari oleh sinar mentari senja, mewarnai siluet mereka dengan warna jingga yang indah.

"Pulang yuk, sayang."

Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lima menit lagi, yang. Anget ih pelukan gini."

.

.

 _Hyungseob engga cocok sama Woojin. Engga cocok banget._.

.

Entah Ahn Hyungseob yang terlalu paranoid dan memikirkan cerita Jihoon atau bagaimana, tetapi dia merasa diikuti sejak tadi. Padahal dia sedang bersama Woojin, dan rumahnya sudah lumayan dekat. Bukan dalam jarak yang dekat, dia merasa sudah diikuti saat mereka keluar dari area sekolah.

"Sayang?"

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Woojin. Barusan dia sibuk melihat ke belakang, mencari-cari orang yang mengikutinya dan Woojin.

"Yang, kamu engga ngerasa aneh?"

"Jangan terlalu parno deh, yang."

"Ih, aku serius."

Keduanya berhenti berjalan. Sebenarnya, Woojin juga merasa diikuti, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Hyungseob semakin ketakutan.

"Ahn Hyungseob, liat aku dulu deh."

Hyungseob menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, dan menatap wajah lelaki yang dia cintai itu lamat-lamat.

"Selama ada aku, engga bakal ada orang yang berani ngikutin atau gangguin kamu, sayang."

Meskipun ragu, tetapi Hyungseob sangat ingin mempercayai kekasihnya. Maka dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Woojin- _ie_ , kamu jangan langsung pulang ya?"

"Siap, kapten."

Setelah saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Hyungseob, mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal pasca diikuti oleh seseorang.

 **SS**

21.45

ahnseobx _just started a live video_

"Halo, Seob-ers." Hyungseob tersenyum kecil, melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

Baru 5 menit live instagramnya di mulai, dan ratusan orang telah menonton videonya.

Beberapa komentar dari fansnya menanyakan kondisi Hyungseob yang terlihat pucat dan lelah. Dia tidak terlihat riang dan bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku sehat, teman-teman. Cuman, aku mau jujur aja..."

Hyungseob memperhatikan komentar yang bermasukkan secara cepat. Entah mengapa, menjadi sedikit takut pada para penggemarnya.

"Kalian tau kan, perkara Park Jihoon yang diikuti fansnya Baejin? Itu ngusik pikiranku banget, apalagi Jihoon kan sahabatku."

Banyak komentar yang menyatakan bahwa mereka mengetahui mengenai Jihoon yang diikuti.

"Kalian kalau ada yang engga suka sama aku, bilang aja ya. Gimana ya... Aku lagi ketakutan. Aku tau Woojin juga ketakutan. Dan Seob-ers, tadi sore aku ngerasa diikutin pas lagi di jalan pulang sama Woojin."

Lalu banyak komentar yang menanyakan kondisinya dan Woojin, dan apakah keduanya baik-baik saja. Banyak juga komentar marah karena Hyungseob dan Woojin kemungkinan berada dalam bahaya.

"Aduh, aku lega baca komentar-komentar kalian. Makasih ya, Seob-ers udah peduli sama aku sama Woojin. Kita bakal saling ngejaga diri kok, makasih banget."

Hyungseob baru akan mengakhiri siaran live instagramnya setelah membaca banyak ucapan sama-sama dan dukungan di deretan komentar, saat sederet komentar dari akun yang sama menarik perhatiannya.

akunxxx666: _hyungseobiiiiii, kenapa kamu harus sama woojin?_

akunxxx666: _jauhin woojin hmmm?_

akunxxx666: _kamu gamau sakit kan sayang?_

.

.

Ahn Hyungseob terjaga semalaman, tidak bisa tidur sama sekali akibat komentar dari salah satu penggemarnya.

 _Apakah_ _dia seorang fans fanatik? Fans fanatikku?_

Dia tidak berani menceritakan tentang hal itu pada siapapun. Tidak pada Jihoon, maupun Woojin. Dia sangat bingung dan ketakutan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kelasnya, melewati sebuah gerbang pemisah area kelas 11 dengan 12, saat dia tidak sengaja menyandung sesuatu. Untungnya, dia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan, dan membungkuk untuk mengambil seuntai tali yang baru saja menyandung kakinya.

"Ini apa-"

"Seob- _ie_ sayang!"

Hyungseob mendongak, tersenyum lebar melihat figur kekasihnya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Woojin- _ie_ -"

"Hyungseob, awas!!!"

Hyungseob terdiam, bingung mengapa kekasihnya berteriak, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong ke belakang oleh Woojin, membuatnya jatuh terduduk, dan membelalakkan matanya saat beberapa bongkah batu dengan ukuran cukup besar menimpa tubuh Park Woojin.

.

.

"WOOJIN!"

 **SS**

Ntap cing, drama. Tapi hal macam ginian lumrah terjadi di kalangan anak2 SMA sih, gatau ya kalo jaman sekarang. Gue mau melebay-lebaykan aja biar seru/? Abis kalo yang lain keanya... b aja gitu kan.

Anyway, temanya sasaeng, dan haters.

Buat part 2nya JinSeob, kayaknya rating gue naikin. He he.

Gue mau balesin review kalian satu-satu, tapi gue gabisa buka ffn lewat pc, jadi lebih susah meriksain review kalian satu2, sorry bgt guys... Gue ga bermaksud sombong:(

Temenan aja kalo mau boleh lewat ig ato line gue, lewat pm ya tapii. Sekalian kalo kalian mau request dan ngasih usul/? wkwk. Tapi lewat review juga lebih gampil yes?

Oiya! Hasil vote kemarin sudah keluar, and the last couple for this series iiisss: GUANHO!!! Buat OngNiel, nanti gue bikinin ff terpisah yaa... Dan gue setujunya seme!Daniel uke!Sungwoo kok, tenang aja.

See you in the next chap!

xoxo

RnR?


	4. Ch 2 Pt 2

ahnseobx _just uploaded a post_

 _aku minta doanya ya Seob-ers, teman-teman semua buat kesembuhan_ rlparkwoo

 _gwrs sayang:*_

.

jihoonp: _gwrs ya kak woojin_

baejin_: _kak, laporan ke polisinya udah aku urus ya_

akunxxx77: _kak woojin astaga, kenapa kak?_ ahnseobx

akunxxx89: _gwrs yaa kak woojin, kak seob semangat terus!_

leedaehwii: _ya ampun kak woojin_

akunxxx98: _kak hyungseob, jangan sedih yaa… pasti kak woojinnya cepet sembuh_

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Produce101 Fanfiction

.

.

Celebstagram: Fanatic or Hate? (Part 2)

.

.

Characters: Produce 101 & WANNA ONE; BRANDNEW's Park Woojin, YUEHUA's Ahn Hyungseob, C9's Bae Jinyoung, CUBE's Lai Guanlin, etc.

.

Warning! Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline, _M RATED!_

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, WANNA ONE, and Produce 101 trainees belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

Hyungseob mengusap lembut kening kekasihnya yang terbalut perban. Lebih tepatnya, perban itu membalut sekeliling kepalanya yang turut jadi korban runtuhan batu misterius. Punggungnya mengalami cedera ringan, dan untungnya kakinya hanya keseleo. Woojin tersenyum menikmati belaian lembut kekasih manisnya yang kini sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Woojin- _ie_ , Woojin- _ie_!" si manis memanggil kekasihnya dengan riang.

Woojin menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman, pandangannya terpaku pada layar ponsel si manis bersurai hitam di sampingnya.

"Baejin udah pegang surat laporannya. Besok aku ambil, ya?"

Sebuah anggukkan kepala dari kekasih berkulit tan-nya membuat Hyungseob tersenyum tipis, merutuki nasib kekasihnya yang sungguh sial hanya karena melindungi dirinya.

"Aku masih engga ngerti, tega-teganya orang ngelakuin hal kayak gini…"

Park Woojin hanya menggumam, memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih heran tentang gimana caranya tuh orang naro batu-batu itu di sana. Kapan juga? Niat banget lho, kalo dia ke sekolah malem-malem cuma demi nyakitin kamu."

" _Sasaeng_ kan emang gitu, yang?"

Keduanya terdiam, masing-masing memikirkan perihal musibah yang baru-baru ini menimpa mereka – lebih tepatnya Woojin. Setelah kejadian pagi hari itu, seluruh sekolah ribut membicarakan para selebstagram yang diikuti oleh fans fanatik, baik Hyungseob, maupun Jihoon. Hyungseob menceritakan perihal dia yang dikirimi pesan aneh oleh sebuah akun pada guru konseling dan Jihoon selaku sahabat baiknya. Jaechan yang baru saja berhasil memecahkan misteri pengikut Jinyoung pun dapat dengan mudah menemukan si fans fanatik Hyungseob. Kedua akun itu adalah akun palsu, yang untungnya berpusat pada satu akun yang sama. Kedua pembuat akun palsu itu adalah pemilik akun fanbase Jinyoung, Hyungseob, dan Daehwi. Yang cukup membuat mereka semua terperangah adalah fakta bahwa kedua pelaku merupakan siswa sekolah mereka, dan meronta-ronta saat dibawa oleh pihak berwajib, membuat Hyungseob dan Jihoon sedikit ketakutan.

"Sayang, aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Woojin akhirnya buka suara setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit keduanya terdiam.

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah si lelaki bersurai merah di sampingnya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang menggemaskan. Sedikitnya Woojin merasa ragu apakah dia harus menceritakan perihal fans fanatik Hyungseob yang sudah dari lama mengganggunya atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin membebani Hyungseob.

"Engga jadi-"

"Woojin- _ie_ , cerita. Kamu tuh selalu gitu deh, semua disembunyiin. Kenapa? Kamu engga percaya sama aku?"

Sang dominan menghela nafas dengan lemah, menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya serius. Selama lima bulan mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan, baru tiga kali Woojin melihat ekspresi keras macam ini terpampang di wajah manis Hyungseob, termasuk yang kali ini.

"Aku engga mau ngebebanin kamu, sayang."

"Sekarang kamu lagi ngebebanin aku, soalnya kamu engga mau cerita."

Woojin meringis mendengar perkataan Hyungseob yang kelewat jujur dan menusuk.

"Yaudah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya engga ngasih tau kamu tentang ini dari awal, aku bener-bener engga mau ngerepotin kamu, dan aku mikir kejadiannya engga bakal jadi se serius ini. Lagian yang dijelek-jelekin kan aku, bukan kamu."

Tangan berkulit tan milik Woojin menggenggam tangan kurus milik Hyungseob, menaruhnya di atas perutnya, mengusap punggung tangan Hyungseob menggunakan jempolnya. Woojin menatap mata Hyungseob, mencari tau apa yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh kekasih manisnya. Apakah dia penasaran? Kesal? Kecewa?

"Fans itu udah lumayan lama nerror aku, tapi aku pikir dia cuma pinter ngomong di sosial media doang, yang."

"Aku kan udah pernah bilang kalo ada yang macem-macemin kamu langsung cerita."

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat milik Hyungseob. Lelaki mirip kelinci itu memang selalu seperti ini apabila sudah merasa kelewat khawatir pada si lelaki bermarga Park.

"Itu kan sepele, Seob- _ie_ sayang."

"Karena kamu sepelein jadinya makin makin."

Aliran air sudah menuruni pipi sedikit tembam milik si selebgram bermarga Ahn, membuat seorang Park Woojin merasa semakin bersalah. Niatnya bukan seperti ini, tapi lagi-lagi dia malah membuat Hyungseob menangis, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dalam jangka waktu lima bulan kebersamaan mereka. Dengan lembut, Woojin menarik lengan kurus Hyungseob, membuat yang ditarik mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang kekasih yang tengah tergeletak lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

"Jangan nangis, dua hari lagi aku bisa keluar dari sini."

Hyungseob hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, satu tangan menyeka air matanya sendiri, dibantu oleh Woojin yang turut menghapus air mata di pipi satunya lagi. Kemudian, si selebgram yang populer karena gingsulnya itu menarik tengkuk kekasihnya dengan lembut, memberikan satu kecupan di bibir sedikit berisi milik Hyungseob, dan melumatnya lembut, sebelum melepas tautan mereka.

"Bibir kamu jadi asin kan kena air mata."

Wajah Hyungseob memerah karena malu.

"I-ih apaan sih, yang."

Woojin terkekeh pelan, kembali memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir si kesayangan, lagi-lagi melumatnya lembut, kali ini memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menyelipkan lidahnya di antara belah bibir kemerahan milik sang submisif. Hyungseob membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses bagi lidah Woojin untuk masuk dan menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling menyapa dan melilit, menarikan satu tarian panas yang membuat nafas keduanya memberat.

Entah bagaimana tapi kemudian Hyungseob sudah berada di pangkuan kekasihnya, bibir saling berpagutan mesra dan panas, air liur menuruni sisi bibir Hyungseob. Kepala Woojin terasa berat, rasa sakit masih mendera, namun juga ada rasa pusing karena kenikmatan panas yang tengah dia lakukan dengan si manis bermarga Ahn di pangkuannya. Lelaki bermarga Park itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya sambil terengah, nafasnya berat, membuat Hyungseob merinding. Sepasang lengan Hyungseob melingkar di sekeliling kepala sang kekasih, mendekapnya semakin erat, sementara sepasang tangan Woojin bergerak ke balik kaus katun yang dikenakan Hyungseob, mengelus kulit putih nan mulusnya dengan lembut, menggelitiknya, membuat Ahn Hyungseob menggelinjang kegelian, bibir bawah digigit guna menahan suara aneh yang dirasa sudah berada di ujung lidah, mendesak untuk keluar.

"Seob… Sayang?"

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menggumam sebagai jawaban, terlalu pusing untuk dapat memproses sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara itu, Woojin pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, bibirnya sibuk mengecupi tulang selangka kekasihnya, menggigiti, menghisap lembut, dan menjilatinya. Gerakan menjilatnya naik hingga ke leher sang kekasih, sementara Hyungseob hanya bisa meremas lembut surai kemerahan kekasihnya sambil merenggangkan lehernya, memberikan kemudahan bagi Woojin untuk semakin menyicipi rasa manis tubuhnya.

"W-Woojin- _ie_ …"

"Ah, udah lama ya, sayang?"

Woojin mengangkat kaus yang dikenakan Hyungseob hingga dada putih nan mulus milik lelaki itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya, memudahkannya mengecupi tiap jengkal tubuh tanpa cela milik Hyungseob.

"Kalo… kalo dokter masuk gimana?"

"Ya udah, dokter nonton." Balas Woojin singkat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada pucuk dada Hyungseob, membuat si mungil Ahn sedikit bergetar.

"Mesum."

Park Woojin menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya, menyesap dan mengulum puting dada kemerahan milik Hyungseob. Saat merasa kurang puas akan suara desahan Hyungseob yang menurutnya kurang vokal, Woojin menggigit puting milik sang kekasih, tidak memperdulikan jambakan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dengan cukup kencang.

"S-sayang… Geli…"

"Sstt…" sebuah perintah untuk diam yang dilakukan saat gigi-gigi Woojin masih menempel pada puting Hyungseob.

Hyungseob merengek frustasi akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Dia merasa kejantanannya sudah mulai bangun, begitupula dengan milik Woojin. Namun, kekasihnya ini masih gencar mengerjai tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kamar rawat Woojin terasa sangat panas dan bertambah panas saat Woojin mulai melepas celana serta celana dalam Hyungseob, menggenggam kejantanannya, namun bibirnya masih menghisap dada Hyungseob, sementara sang submisif tidak bisa menahan desahan kencangnya saat kejantanannya yang sudah kerasa berada dalam genggaman hangat sang kekasih. Sepasang tangannya meremas kasar surai merah milik Woojin, dan pinggulnya bergerak secara perlahan, menginginkan lebih.

"Woojin- _ie_ … Kocok-"

"Eyy, kotor ya ngomongnya pacarku?" Woojin menyeringai, namun tangannya bergerak menuruti perintah sang kekasih.

"A-ahh… eungg…"

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya erat, menelusupkan wajahnya di atas rambut tebal milik Woojin, bibir sibuk mengeluarkan desahan.

"Terus sayang, desah yang kenceng hmm?"

"W-woojin… Woojin- _iehh_ -"

"Kak Hyungseob! Aku denger kak Woojin- ASTAGA TUHAN KALIAN NGAPAIN?!"

Hyungseob menjerit terkejut mendengar teriakan dengan suara yang familiar, sementara Woojin menggeram kesal karena kegiatan panasnya terganggu.

"CABUL!"

Kemudian sosok itu membanting pintu kamar rawat Woojin bahkan sebelum Hyungseob memutar tubuhnya ke arah si pemergok itu.

.

.

"Heran gue, lagi sakit tapi masih aja lho."

"Bukan urusan lu kali, Ung."

"Kena azab lu padahal kemarin gara-gara terlalu mesum."

"Euiwoong, ih!" Hyungseob menjewer telinga lebar milik sahabat lamanya dengan gemas, sementara yang dijewer hanya bisa meringis pelan.

Lee Euiwoong – bisa dibilang sahabat sehidup semati Ahn Hyungseob selain Park Jihoon. Lebih muda, tapi sering bertingkah kurang ajar pada Hyungseob. Tahun lalu pindah ke Jeju karena kekasihnya yang harus pindah ke tempat asalnya tapi tidak mau berpisah dengan Euiwoong.

"Bisa lu jauh-jauh dari Jeju jengukkin gue, makasih lho, Ung." Woojin berkomentar sambil memakan pisang pemberian Euiwoong. "Haknyeon mana?"

"Ada, di rumah kak Jihoon."

Hyungseob menatap sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun – kecuali tinggi badan serta parasnya yang bertambah tampan, membuat Hyungseob sedikit merinding, karena dulu mereka sempat menjadi imut bersama.

"Om aku yang ngurusin _sasaeng_ ini kak, kan kak Baejin lapor, yang nerima om ku ternyata."

Euiwoong mulai bercerita. Memang benar, seluruh anggota keluarga Euiwoong masih tinggal di sini. Hanya dia yang pindah mengikuti kemauan Haknyeon, dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Haknyeon.

"Kalau pun ini udah kelar, engga memungkinkan kalian udah engga punya _sasaeng_ lagi lho kak. Parahnya, kalo orang-orang di internet bilang, lu, kak Baejin, sama Lai Guanlin punya fans fanatik paling banyak."

"Jadi ini baru satu ya?" Woojin memastikan. Nadanya terdengar tenang, meskipun sorot matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

Sebuah anggukkan kepala oleh si lelaki bermarga Lee itu menjawab pertanyaan Woojin, membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa melindungi Hyungseob lebih baik lagi daripada ini? Dia takut Hyungseob disakiti saat lelaki itu sedang tidak bersama dengan dirinya.

"Asal kalian saling lapor atau cerita aja kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, pasti kan kalian jadi bisa lebih cepet cari jalan keluar? Bantuan tuh banyak lho."

Kalimat final dari Euiwoong cukup menghantam baik Woojin maupun Hyungseob, dan menyadari terselip kesalahan mereka sendiri dibalik musibah yang terjadi pada mereka. Masing-masing saling berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak menutupi apa-apa lagi dari satu sama lain.

 **SS**

Dua hari kemudian, Park Woojin datang ke sekolah bersama dengan kekasihnya – si manis Ahn Hyungseob. Kepalanya masih diperban, namun seterusnya, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Jari jemari keduanya bertautan erat, seolah-olah mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Penghuni sekolah sibuk berdesas-desus, menyebarkan berita tentang kesembuhan Woojin, dan beberapa pendapat serta prasangka mengenai kondisi Woojin dan Hyungseob, yang tentu saja tertangkap indera pendengaran sepasang artis selebgram itu. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan keramaian di sekitar mereka. Setelah menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang tentunya tidak pendek, keduanya sampai di depan kelas Hyungseob, berhenti berjalan, dan berdiri saling berhadapan. Hyungseob tersenyum menatap lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi di hadapannya, tangan masih saling bertautan erat.

"Nanti aku jemput, ya?"

"Oke, sayang." Salah satu tangan mungil Hyungseob menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk mengusap sisi kepala Woojin yang masih dibalut perban. "Jangan mikir terlalu keras, nanti kepala kamu pecah gimana, yang?"

Woojin terkekeh, meraih tangan kekasihnya, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Take care, Seob- _ie_ sayang."

"Ih, orang aku cuma mau masuk kelas."

"Tiba-tiba salah satu guru kita _sasaeng_ kamu gimana?"

Hyungseob menjitak kepala kekasihnya lembut, menghindari perban yang mengelilingi kepala merah milik si lelaki bermarga Park.

"Ngaco aja kamu, yang."

Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, serta gingsul favorit Hyungseob.

"Yaudah, aku tinggal ya?"

Park Woojin meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan di bibir berisi milik Hyungseob, lalu berjalan menjauhi lokasi kelas kekasihnya, bertepatan dengan Jihoon yang baru datang bersama Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

"Kak Seob? Kak Woojin udah engga apa-apa tuh?" itu Daehwi yang bertanya sambil melepas tautan lengannya dengan Jihoon, menatap seniornya dengan tatapan menggemaskan.

Hyungseob yang tadinya sibuk menatapi sosok Woojin yang menjauh, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-temannya, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Udah kok. Dia mah, engga bisa lama-lama diem gitu. Apalagi di rumah sakit."

Ketiganya mengangguk, lega mengetahui bahwa pasangan selebgram ini sudah tidak apa-apa, meskipun sasaeng masih bertebaran dimana-mana, setidaknya saat ini mereka aman. Kemudian, Bae Jinyoung menarik Jihoon ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mengusap lembut kepalanya, dan mengecup pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu hati-hati ya, kak-"

"Dia cuma masuk kelas-"

"Iya, Bae. Kamu juga ya?"

Hyungseob menggerutu. Kenapa sih mereka semua berlebihan sekali? Mereka hanya akan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dan belajar, bukan ke dalam ruangan ekstrem berisi kalajengking ala-ala _Fear Factor_ , atau ke dalam arena permainan menegangkan macam _Benteng Takeshi_.

"Aku sayang kamu, Bae Jinyoung."

"Aku lebih sayang Park Jihoon-ku." Jinyoung mengecup dahi Jihoon, lalu turun ke pucuk hidung mancungnya, lalu bibir tebal yang dipoles dengan lip-tint berwarna merah segar. "Aku ke kelas ya? Sekalian antar Daehwi ke kelasnya juga."

Karena Lee Daehwi juga merupakan salah satu selebgram yang memiliki sejumlah fans fanatik. Lelaki mungil itu imut, menggemaskan, terlebih jika di sekolah, tidak ada yang melindunginya selain Jinyoung karena Samuel menghadiri sekolah yang berbeda dengan lelaki menggemaskan itu.

" _Bye_ , kakak-kakak!" Daehwi melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Jihoon dan Hyungseob yang turut melambaikan tangan mereka, memperhatikan sosok Jinyoung dan Daehwi yang berjalan bersama sambil bercengkerama, sebelum keduanya memasuki kelas.

Setelah keduanya duduk di meja masing-masing, bel sekolah berbunyi. Hyungseob mencolek lembut bahu tegap Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , sekarang kita pelajaran apa sih?"

"Matematika, kak-"

"Yah! Buku latihanku masih di loker." Lelaki manis berparas mirip Judy Zootopia itu segera berdiri – gerakannya tergesa-gesa. "Kalo Pak Yoo nanya aku kemana, bilang aku ke toilet ya, Ji."

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, si manis Ahn itu telah berlari keluar dari kelas, menuju loker yang letaknya di ujung belakang koridor lantai 3.

.

.

.

Suasana koridor sangat sepi, sejujurnya membuat Hyungseob merasa sedikit takut, mungkin trauma karena kejadian yang menimpa Woojin hingga membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kaki-kaki kurusnya membawa tubuhnya menelusuri satu persatu loker yang berderet di koridor, hingga dia dapat melihat lokernya yang – terbuka? Sedikit tergesa, Hyungseob menghampiri lokernya, menemukan beberapa sticky notes berwarna pink yang ditempel di pintu lokernya, serta buku latihan matematikanya yang juga dipenuhi sticky notes berwarna pink, baik di covernya, maupun di tiap halaman buku itu.

Semua bertuliskan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Ahn Hyungseob jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan dia terisak ketakutan.

.

.

.

Park Woojin memasuki ruangan kesehatan dengan tergesa-gesa, menemukan kekasihnya yang duduk terdiam di kasur, tatapannya kosong, dan beberapa jejak air mata terdapat di kedua pipi gembilnya. Di meja nakas kasur, ada buku latihan matematika Hyungseob yang masih dipenuhi dengan sticky notes berwarna pink. Woojin duduk di sisi kasur, manrik tubuh kurus kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan si manis Ahn menangis di pundaknya. Dia tau, kekasihnya pasti merasa sangat ketakutan.

Tak lama hingga beberapa murid lain yang juga merupakan selebstagram masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Semua membawa benda yang juga ditempeli sticky notes pink dengan tulisan 'Aku mencintaimu' yang sama dengan Hyungseob. Serasa diterror.

"Kak, kita harus apa?"

Itu Lai Guanlin, selebgram asal Taiwan yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Daehwi. Dia menggenggam sebuah topi dengan hiasan metal ring berwarna hitam – lengkap dengan sticky notes pink yang terpasang di topi yang seharusnya terlihat keren itu.

Woojin menatap Jinyoung yang terdiam di samping Jihoon. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, dan dia terlihat menyeramkan. Bahkan Park Jihoon tidak berbicara padanya, pasti Jinyoung sedang merasa kesal.

"Baejin, Guanlin. Telpon Ung atau Haknyeon, kita tangkep si penerror hari ini."

 **SS**

Saat ini pukul 10 malam. Hyungseob, Jihoon, dan Daehwi sudah pulang sejak tadi sore, sementara Woojin, Jinyoung, dan Guanlin tinggal di sekolah, bermaksud untuk menyergap si penerror yang ternyata masih tersisa di sekolah. Mereka sudah menelpon Euiwoong dan Haknyeon, dan beberapa mobil polisi telah berjaga di sekitaran sekolah.

"Kak, kayaknya _sasaeng_ -nya libur dulu deh."

"Yeu mana ada _sasaeng_ libur sih, Lin?"

"Sst… Kak, jangan berisik. Ntar kita ketahuan." Jinyoung menegur dengan suara pelan – lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Ini kenapa jadi kita yang kesannya kayak _sasaeng_ ya, kak?"

"Tau ah, Lin."

Ketiganya terdiam, mengintip dari dalam kelas yang terletak paling dekat dengan deretan loker sekolah. Meskipun suhu saat itu sangat dingin, mereka tidak masalah karena untungnya mereka membawa jaket dari masing-masing club sekolah mereka, dan Daehwi yang membelikan hotpack sebelum dia pulang bersama dengan para senior seperjuangannya.

"Kak, laper deh."

"Sama…"

"Gue ada coklat deh." Woojin merogoh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa bar coklat dari kantong terluar tasnya, memberikan dua bar untuk masing-masing Jinyoung dan Guanlin, lalu menyisakan dua bar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, biar gak kedengaran si _sasaeng_."

"Lu ketularan oon-nya Guanlin ya, Jin?"

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah bar coklatnya, sementara Guanlin menatap ke arah koridor sambil mengunyah coklatnya. Tak lama, sebuah cahaya menyinari koridor yang gelap, dan mengarah pada deretan loker.

"Kak, kak!" Guanlin berbisik heboh, menarik kedua seniornya untuk menundukkan kepala mereka dan bersembunyi.

Adrenalin memenuhi diri mereka bertiga, dan mereka berkeringat saat mendengar suara resleting tas dibuka, lengkap dengan suara tutup pulpen yang dibuka, dan pulpen yang bergesekkan dengan kertas. Saat ini pukul 10.15 malam, dan sasaeng ini menampakkan diri.

 _ **Woojin**_ : Ung!

 _ **Woojin**_ : Red code, buruan!

 _ **Euiwoong, L**_ : Siap, laksanakan.

 _ **Euiwoong, L**_ : Jangan kemana-mana, tetep di tempat kalian

 _ **Euiwoong, L**_ : Jangan berisik, jangan sampe ketauan sama tuh fans gila, kak.

Dalam 20 menit keheningan – hanya suara pulpen yang bergesekkan dengan kertas serta pintu loker yang beberapa kali ditepuk, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, dan Lai Guanlin berdoa semoga yang mereka dengar benar-benar sasaeng, bukan sekedar arwah penasaran yang ingin mengerjai mereka dan memberi harapan palsu.

Tolol memang.

"Diam di tempat!" suara seorang pria terdengar, diiringi suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang. "Letakkan tanganmu di kepala, dan menghadap tembok!"

Ketiga siswa berbeda angkatan itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menyaksikan sendiri seorang gadis yang saat ini menatap para polisi nyalang.

Mungkinkah ini selesai sampai di sini?

.

.

.

16.46

rlparkwoo _just uploaded a post_

 _I'll forever be your guardian, Ahn Seob-ie_

.

akunxxxx1: _kak Hyungseob, kak Woojin, take care ya!_

akunxxx90: _cepet balik kak, ga sabar liat kalian di jalanan Seoul lagi_

akunxxx88: _huweee… kakak-kakak ga pindah ke sana selamanya kan?_

baejin_: _oleh-oleh ya kak. Buat_ jihoonp _juga._

laiguanx: _cepet balik, kak!_

.

18.00

 _697 likes 214 comments_

.

.

Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob memutuskan untuk berlibur – lebih tepatnya izin sekolah ke Busan, kampung halaman Woojin. Hyungseob merasa tidak tenang berada di Seoul meskipun para fans fanatik berhasil ditangkap dan ditangani oleh polisi. Mengerti tentang kondisi kekasihnya, Woojin pun mengajak lelaki manis itu untuk merilekskan pikirannya sebelum kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya di Seoul. Toh sebenarnya tidak ada kelas yang penting lagi bagi mereka. Hanya beberapa pendalaman materi, dan beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan menjalani ujian kelulusan SMA. Jadi Hyungseob juga pantas mendapatkan kunjungan ini sebagai refreshing.

"Selamat sore, Seob-ers~!"

Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah melakukan siaran live di akun instagramnya. Ribuan penonton masuk, dan menyapanya lewat kolom komentar.

"Maaf ya aku ke Busan sebentar, Seoul rasanya jadi seram deh hehe." Hyungseob bergeser mendekat pada Woojin, merangkul lengan lelaki ber-gingsul itu, dan menariknya agar dapat terlihat di layar ponsel Hyungseob. "Lebih seram dari Woojin- _ie_."

"Eyy, sejak kapan aku seram, yang?"

Hyungseob terkekeh.

"Taringmu itu lho, kayak vampire. Atau werewolf?"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Woojin, sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyungseob, dan mengecup lembut bibir penuh sang kekasih, membuat kolom komentar Hyungseob ramai dengan para fans yang menyoraki mereka. Hyungseob tersenyum lebar, mengecup bibir Woojin sekali sebelum fokus pada layar ponselnya.

akunxxx65: _kak hyungseob, gantengan kak baejin atau kak woojin?_

Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ya Baejin lah!"

Woojin hanya menggumam, sadar bahwa Jinyoung memang jauh lebih tampan dibanding dirinya.

akunxxx65: _terus kak hyungseob kok malah sama kak woojin? Kak hyungseob imut, cantik, gamau cari yang ganteng parah kayak kak baejin atau guanlin?_

Komentar itu dia tunjukkan pada Woojin yang hanya tersenyum membacanya. Keduanya sudah saling terbuka mengenai hal-hal macam ini, agar kejadian di masa lalu tidak terjadi lagi.

"Hmm… Pertama, aku bukan orang yang nilai dari fisik. Kalo iya mah, aku mending ngejar kak Daniel atau kak Seongwoo aja. _Visual game strong_." Sebuah kekehan manis keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Ahn itu. "Kedua, aku kalau sama Baejin itu debat mulu, rusuh mulu. Cape kali. Ketiga, engga ada alasan, aku suka aja sama Woojin- _ie_."

Seketika, Park Woojin teringat saat Hyungseob menembaknya di lapangan indoor sekolah, dengan sekuntum bunga yang entah dia dapat darimana, dan alasannya yang tidak masuk akal. Namun toh, dia juga tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai Ahn Hyungseob. Mereka juga tidak perlu orang lain yang mencampuri urusan dan hubungan mereka, asalkan mereka mencintai satu sama lain, dan saling percaya.

.

.

.

21.00

ahnseobx _just uploaded a post_

 _Busan with you. Only you_ rlparkwoo

.

22.30

 _12,000 likes 756 comments_

 **SS**

HAI GUYS! Sorry for the extremely late update. Cuma dua reason kok:

Writer-block & Niat menulis.

Selalu gitu deh gue tuh, kalo udah mepet chapter 4 dalam suatu apapun, pasti langsung males. Emang bener kali ya angka 4 tuh angka sial. So anyways, as I've promised, rating buat fanfic ini gue naikkin YEAY! No yay? Okay, boooooooo. Dan di chapter ini emang adegannya cuma segitu doang. BUT, I did not increase the rating only because of this chapter lho ya. This chap consist of too many dramas, don't you guys agree? Since rate nya udah jadi M, I have some surprises for you guys, but AFTER the 3rd chapters are finished.

Are you anticipating the 3rd couple? Yap, atas hasil vote kalian, the 3rd couple – and the last couple for this series is GuanHo a.k.a. the Byeongaris! Tidak ada adegan tidak senonoh untuk mereka karena both of them are still underages, agree?

 **Special thanks to:**

Ranikim, 2nd hongjoshit, najjeminna, tiannunna, rivaicchi, ujisoonochihoon, dolltheworld, kharisma shima, defyoen, boobeepboo, Shimamariam21, mikigae, Guest (kookies), BeauAnn, gbrlchnerklhn, parkwoojinslay, Kucing Gendut, Aprilina329, kwonfire19, oliphJelandra, Ahn Sunyoung, bangtaninmylove, Guest (1), devil kuma, Aule22.

Thank you soooooo much for yo guys' supports! I'll write the 3rd chapter as soon as possible, okay?

See you in the next chap!

Xoxo

RnR?


End file.
